


We Don't Remember Days, We Remember Moments (Caline Bustier)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Caline Bustier is awesome, F/M, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Caline Bustier turned her head around the corner, looking for the Akuma, when she saw Marinette and Adrien. They were standing in the corner."Tikki, Spots on.""Plagg, claws out."





	We Don't Remember Days, We Remember Moments (Caline Bustier)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated... Sorry for that, but here's a brand new chapter! This is my 16th part and this is the first one from Caline Bustier....

****Caline Bustier loved children. She always did, and that was why she loved her job as a teacher Collège Françoise Dupont. Sure, some of the teenagers were a handful and needed some guidance. And yeah, there was the occasional Akuma attack, but she loves watching those children grow up in front of her eyes. She loves teaching them new things and opening their eyes to the world.

That's why she was so heartbroken when she found out she couldn't have any children. When she and her husband had received the news, it was like it had created a hole in her heart. But she wouldn't let that stop her. She loved her students so much, that it filled the hole in her heart. 

She also had a great admiration for the Parisian heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. She knew they were children and she was also very worried for them, like any sensible adult would be. Yeah, they had superpowers, but they were just kids. 

It was a Friday morning when Caline was teaching her class about a new poetry piece, when Marinette stormed in. 

"I'm so sorry, miss Bustier. My alarm clock didn't go off and I overslept." 

Caline gave her a little smile. "Sit down, Marinette. We'll talk about this later." 

The class and Caline were far too used to Marinette coming late. She had already informed Marinette's parents, and they, like Caline, were worried, but didn't know how to handle it. 

Marinette nodded and slumped down next to her smirking best friend who showed her her notes. Adrien turned around with a frown, obviously worried about his girlfriend, but she waved it off. 

After the lunch break, the class came drippeling in again. Caline saw Chloé's cocky smile and she knew something was wrong. 

"Did you really have to call Fleur that, Chloé?" Marinette's face was in a frown and her voice was filled with annoyance. 

Since the beginning of the year, Marinette had started to stand up to Chloé. Caline had been trying everything to stop the girl's bullying, but the principle wouldn't do anything against the mayor's daughter. And although Caline really thought Chloé could change and be a better person, for the time being she was still a bully. That's why she thought it was so important that Marinette started to stand up for what she believed in. 

"What do you care? You don't even know her," Chloé rolled her eyes. 

"That doesn't matter. You insulted her and made her cry!" Marinette glared. 

"I agree with Marinette here," Adrien took a stand next to Marinette. Is it okay for teacher to have an OTP? Because Caline's was Marinette and Adrien. 

"You didn't have to say what you said." 

"Okay, everyone just sit down. When class is over, I'll make sure Chloé apologizes to Fleur," Caline cut in. 

A smirk graced Marinette's and Alya's lips, and Caline could see Chloé wanted to protest, but they were cut of by a call outside the classroom. 

"CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS, WHERE ARE YOU??!"

"Oh great. You did it again," Alix groaned as she slowly got up in annoyance. "Could we just go one week without an Akuma caused by you, Bourgeois?" 

Most of her students were either listening to Alix and Chloé arguing, or packing their things to get out of the classroom. Except Marinette and Adrien. Caline noticed a slight difference in their stance. 

"Okay, let's all get out of the classroom, and leave your bags here," Caline said. Nobody was really nervous about the Akuma's again. They were just annoyed, or in Alya's case, excited for the footage for her blog. 

The class walked out of the room as a group and they wanted to make it to the stairs when they were stopped. The girl Chloé had annoyed earlier had become an Akuma, and she was flying in front of them in a very colorful suit. 

"CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS! DO YOU STILL THINK I'M JUST A PATHETIC GIRL YOU CAN WALK OVER?" 

"Yes."

"Seriously, Chloé? You think it's a good idea to annoy an Akuma?" Nino asked. 

"Come this way!" Caline quickly said. She pointed to the locker room and the class ran to it with her behind it. 

The Akuma laughed. "You can run and hide, but I'll find you!" 

Once inside, Caline looked around. "Do we have everyone?"

"Where's Marinette? And Adrien?" Alya asked. Nino also looked alarmed. 

"Oh, no. They must still be outside!" Mylene gasped. 

"Okay, stay calm! I will find them!" Caline reassured them. "But I need every one of you to stay in here!"

They promised they would, with some resistance from Alya and Nino, and Caline quietly opened the door to see if anyone was there. After she didn't see anyone, she slipped through the crack and sneaked through the halls of the school. 

It was quiet in the school. More quiet than it usually was be during an Akuma attack. 

"Adrien, quickly! We have to change," Caline heard Marinette's voice coming from the other side of the hall. She heard the shuffle of feet and Caline quickly walked towards the source. She didn't call their names, afraid the Akuma would hear her. 

She turned her head around the corner, looking for the Akuma, when she saw Marinette and Adrien. They were standing in the corner. 

"Tikki, Spots on."

"Plagg, claws out."

Caline quickly turned back around the corner, her back against the wall, and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her scream inside. Ladybug and Chat Noir went after the Akuma without seeing her. _Marinette_ and _Adrien_ went after Akuma without seeing her. 

Caline sat down on the ground. She needed to take deep breaths. The two Parisian heroes were her two students. The two brilliant, kind, selfless kids that sat in her classroom every weekday. 

Caline was close to falling apart from shock, but she pulled herself together and decided that even though Marinette and Adrien might not need her help, her other students did. She took one more deep breath and pushed herself off the ground. Walking back towards the locker room, she wasn't that aware of her surroundings as before, and she didn't realize she was already at the door until she heard Alya's voice cutting through her thoughts. 

"Did you find them?" 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir took them outside after the Akuma had gotten them. They're fine." Caline was surprised that the lie passed her lips so easy. She didn't like lying, but she also couldn't tell her students the truth. 

Alya sighed in relief.  "That's good. I guess we'll stay here until the Akuma is dealt with?"

Caline opened her mouth but no sound came out of her mouth so she just nodded. Her mind went back to all the times Adrien and Marinette were late, or when they disappeared during Akuma attacks. She remembered the Akuma late last night. Had that been the reason Marinette overslept? All the lies they told. But Caline wasn't angry. 

She was worried. 

Yeah, she didn't like when people lie to her, but she knew Marinette and Adrien didn't want to lie. Normally they were very truthful. So it must be even worse for them when they lie. 

It was weird to think about it. Sure, they were the Parisian heroes, but they still needed to ask _her_ for a pass to go to toilet. And then she thought of all the times Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten hurt. Did they have anyone to go to if something bad happened?

Adrien's father certainly didn't know. It was a miracle Adrien was allowed to go to school. Gabriel Agreste would never let him put his life on the line almost every day as Chat Noir. No, he didn't know. 

Marinette's parents had reached out to school several times, worried about why Marinette's attendance was so low. If they knew about her other activities, they wouldn't have asked.

Nino and Alya definitely don't know. The way they looked up to Ladybug and Chat Noir, if they knew it was actually their best friends, the excitement couldn't have been contained. 

And yeah, they obviously knew each other's identity, but if something really happened, they needed an adult that could help. 

After the Akuma was dealt with, and the principal gave the all clear, Caline send everyone back to the classroom. Marinette and Adrien were already waiting there. Nino and Alya immediately hugged their friends. Caline put everyone to work on their assignments. She was sitting behind her laptop, debating what she would do. Would she tell their parents? Was she in a position to do that? 

 _'no,'_ she thought. _'They didn't tell them for a reason.'_

But she still needed to help them. The ball rang earlier than she had expected. Was it three o'clock already? The class bagged their books and walked out of the door, talking excitedly with each other. 

"Marinette, Adrien. Can I talk with you two?"

The two teenagers told their friends to go ahead, and Caline waited until they had closed the door before she looked at them. These two kids that were secretively heroes.

"Is something wrong, miss Bustier?" Adrien asked. Marinette looked at her with those bluebell eyes that she always saw on the pictures in the newspapers and on the internet. 

"I know." 

The heroes just look at her in confusion. "Know what?"

"I... I saw you during the Akuma attack in the hallways."

Their eyes grew in shock. 

"It's not what you think-"

"It was just special effects-"

"-A prank-"

"I know you're Ladybug and Chat Noir." 

A silence settled in the classroom. Marinette was fiddling with her hair andAdrien was tapping his foot on the ground while biting his lip.  

"What now?" Adrien finally broke it. 

"What do you mean?" Caline asked. 

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No! Of course note!" The relieve was visible in the two teenagers as their shoulders lumped and took a deep breath. "I just need your to promise, that whenever you are in danger or something bad happened or even when you just want to talk, you come to me." 

Marinette stared at her for a second and then smiled. "We promise." 

 

* * *

 

 

And they kept their promise. Everytime either one didn't know what to do, they would ask her for help. Not just for superhero business, but as Marinette and Adrien. What courses they should take, if they should get a summer job, and eventually what college they should go to. 

She saw the heroes grow up in front of her, and they always visited. She never adopted a child, but she treated Marinette and Adrien as her own. Even after Hawk Moth was defeated, and after everyone found out who Ladybug and Chat Noir really were. After they had quit their superhero job, when they had their own family. Years and years later, when she was retired and old, they would still visit her in the care home. And finally, after years of her help, at her funeral, the two gave a tearjerking eulogy, honoring their favorite teacher who became their family. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this to be a happy story, but I guess I kinda went of the rails?


End file.
